List of Shinken
This is a complete list of all the Shinken that appear in the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Shinken Fist of the Nosehair *'Japanese Name': 鼻毛真拳; Hanage Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Nosehair *'Users': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character), Gunkan, BoboPatch, Denbo, PatchBobo, Tenbobo *'Description': The user is allowed complete control over his nosehairs. The user can stretch out his nasal hairs in order to whip the enemies. However, not all Fist of the Nosehair attacks are nose hair oriented, in fact a good number of these attacks seem to be Hajike-based attacks instead. Fist of the Personalized Nosehair *'Japanese Name': 我流鼻毛真拳; Garyu Hanage Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Key *'Users': Gunkan *'Description': A shinken only available to Gunkan. After giving up on Hanage Shinken, he modified it to fit his own style. Fist of Goddess Babylon *'Japanese Name': バビロン真拳; Babiron Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Goddess Blabs-a-lot (anime) *'Users': Softon, Yuko *'Description': The user can channel the power of Goddess Babylon. Normally, the user uses lightning fast movements to attack his/her opponents, but the goddess herself can occasionally be summoned to the battlefield. Fist of True Farts *'Japanese Name': オナラ真拳; Onara Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Back Wind (anime) *'Users': Heppokomaru, Onaraman *'Description': The user attacks by using his own flatulence. Fist of True Shivering *'Japanese Name': プルプル真拳; Purupuru Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Wobble-Wobble (anime), Fist of the Shakey-Shake (manga) *'Users': Tokoro Tennosuke, Wandering Tofu *'Description': The user uses the power of his own gelatinous body to attack his opponents. Fist of the Key *'Japanese Name': 破天荒; Kagi Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Key *'Users': Hatenko *'Description': The user locks his opponents in place using a key. Fist of Rice *'Japanese Name': 米真拳; Kome Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Rice *'Users': Rice *'Description': The user commands all forms of grain rice (not cooked rice). Fist of the Eyelash *'Japanese Name': マツ毛真拳; Matsuge Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Eyelash *'Users':Bobopatchnosuke *'Description': A shinken only demonstrated by the fusion, Bobopatchnosuke. This shinken allows him to stretch out his eyelashes, and whip his foes with them. Fist of Horrible, Bloody Murder *'Japanese Name': 極悪斬血真拳; Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Ultimatly Evil Sword (anime; OVER), Fist of the Torpedo (anime; Torpedo Girl) *'Users': OVER and Torpedo Girl *'Description': The user attacks in vicious ways, to cause as much pain and suffering towards to opponent as possible. In some cases, the user wields a gigantic pair of scissors with which to attack with. Fist of Gorgeous *'Japanese Name': ゴルヅヤ-ス 真拳; Gorgeous Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Gorgeousness (anime and manga) *'Users': Halekulani *'Description': The user commands all forms of riches (money, coins, jewels, etc.). Fist of the Carrot *'Japanese Name': ニンジン真拳; Ninjin Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Carrot *'Users': Unamed Carrot Man *'Description': The user has complete control over carrots. Fist of Gothic *'Japanese Name': ゴシック真拳; Gothic Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Gothic *'Users': Shibito *'Description': The users attacks using Japanese Kanji, which can create weapons out of words, or even illusions to confuse the opponent. Fist of the Black Sun *'Japanese Name': 黒太陽真拳; Kurotaiyō Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Black Sun *'Users': J *'Description': The user commands the power of the black sun, a large ball of black fire, to channel power or attack his opponents. Fist of Jail Japanese Name: 牢獄真拳; Rōgoku Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Prison (anime) *'Users': Wan Ronga *'Description': The user can create prisons or weights on command, to capture his enemies. Fist of Objue *'Japanese Name': オブジエ 真拳; Objue Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Object D'art *'Users': Giga *'Description': The user attacks his enemies by using odd abstract creations. This fist can also turn other Shinken users into objue's. Fist of Blooming Flowers *'Japanese Name': 百花繚乱真拳; Hyakka Ryōran Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of 100 Wild Flowers (anime), A Hundred Flowers Abloom Super Fist (manga) *'Users': Rose-Lily Kikunojo *'Description': The user unleashes dangerous types of giant flowers to attack his opponents. Shinsetsu Shinken Yamiken More to come